The traveling soldier
by Lanhar
Summary: Song fic about one lost soldier and the girl who cared


I updated to fix up some grammer and spelling stuff, if you catch any others let me know thanks! Howdy all, this is my first song fic try, and my second fan fic, so please please review, cant get better unless you tell me how bad I suck. Don't own the song ( Dixie Chicks do) don't own the characters ( JK R does), not matter how hard I wish on my star  
  
Two days past eighteen  
  
He was waitin' for the bus in his army greens  
  
Sat down in a booth at a café there  
  
Gave his order to the girl with a bow in her hair  
  
He's a little shy so she gave him a smile  
  
So he said would you mind sittin' down for a while  
  
And talkin' to me I'm feelin' a little low  
  
She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go  
  
She couldn't sleep, and after two hours of lying there listening to her roommate's light snores she gave up trying. She picked up a book, threw on her robe and crept silently down to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. She didn't see him sitting there in the dark, watching her as she got the kettle out, and a mug and took it over to the fire, lighting it with a flick of her wand. His face was lit by the low flicker of the flames when she turned around. "Draco," She gasped as she turned and caught sight of him. "I didn't know you were still here. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you." She started to douse the flames and make her way back up stairs. "Don't, stay please." He asked her, his voice low, his eyes never quite meeting hers. "What's wrong?" She asked him. Even with out the last three years of friendship she knew there was something off simply by the tone of his voice. "Nothing, I just don't want to be alone any longer." He said, trying to take the pain and the fear out of his voice. "I've known you too long to believe that Draco. Was it something from the meeting tonight? I missed it, I was out on rounds, what happened?" She asked. "Oh, would you like some tea?" "I could use something a little stronger if you have it." He told her, meeting her eyes for the first time. "What happened?" And it was then that she noticed what he was wearing, and the mask that lay beside him on the table. "Oh Draco." She whispered. "Your birthday." "Happy Birthday to me, from Dad." He said, pointing to the mask and robes. She smiled lightly at him. "I will be right back, let me change, I know a place we can go." She disappeared back to her room. Ten minuets later she was back, in jeans and a light sweater, her robe in her arms, hair pulled back into a pony tail with a pale blue ribbon to match her sweater.  
  
So they went down and they sat on the pier  
  
He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care  
  
I've got no one to send a letter to  
  
Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?  
  
She took him to a coffee bar that she had found while out on rounds a few weeks ago. She handed him a drink, he took a sniff. He didn't know what it was, but it smelled of alcohol under the distinct smell of coffee beans. They made small talk for a little while before the sun started to peak from behind the horizon. He started to go with little more than a goodbye nod when he stopped and turned back to her. "Look I know you're probably involved with Potter or Weasley, but you're the only one who ever asked how I was, and I have no one to write back to. So would you mind if I wrote back to you, if I ever felt the need." He started to stumble over the words. "I'm not with either of them." She took his hand in hers, to calm the twitching that was starting. "Write whenever you want. I will read every word. If I can write back, let me know." She pulled him close for a light kiss before turning and walking away.  
  
CHORUS:  
  
I cried  
  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
  
Too young for him they told her  
  
Waitin' for the love of the travelin' soldier  
  
Our love will never end  
  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
  
Never more to be alone  
  
When the letter says a soldier's coming home  
  
So the letters came  
  
From an army camp  
  
In California then Vietnam  
  
And he told his heart  
  
It might be love  
  
And all of the things he was so scared of  
  
Said when it's gettin kinda tough over here  
  
I think about that day sittin' down at the pier  
  
And close my eyes and see your pretty smile  
  
Now don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while  
  
He wrote her, at least once a week. Letters from his initiation to the Death Eaters, from his missions, from his down time. He wrote, pouring his soul into the letters. All the humanity in him that he was forced to hid while in his mask, he let out when he wrote to her. He told her how she was his strong hold, the one good thing in his life, in him. He told her when it all got too much he would think of that night at the coffee shop, just talking. It was the only time a girl, or anyone, had ever just wanted to talk with him, listen to what he had to say. They met a few times, any place around the world but where they should be, a coffee spot on an American university, a little café in Paris, a boat in Vince. Always short, never enough time, but always well spent, even if they were both silent. She never pushed, she just listened, she held his hand as he told her everything he couldn't write. She never judged, even the time he broke down and cried.  
  
CHORUS  
  
One Friday night at a football game The Lord's prayer said and the anthem sang And man said folks bow your head for a list of local Vietnam dead Crying all alone under the stands was a piccolo player in the marching band One name read and no body really cared Except a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair  
  
She was back at Hogwarts, she had been sent to watch for an attack they suspected by the death eaters. It was weird to be back after all that she had been through in the year since she graduated. She was under the stands, watching the game from between the feet of the students sitting in them. They paused before the game and started to read out those missing or dead in the latest battles. She listened vaguely, she got an update every morning in her briefings, she knew there were names she had been given that would not be release for some time. Her breath caught when his name was read off. No one had told her, no one said anything. Not many knew though, not many knew he was on their side, they never read off the death eaters for her. She slid to the floor with tears in her eyes, it couldn't be, he couldn't be gone. "Hermione?" A voice asked her, Max, her partner. She tried to smile over at him, tell him she was ok, but she wasn't. She wasn't ok, he was gone, and no one cared but her.  
  
Chorus  
  
She lay a rose on his grave. Finally some form of physical proof; at the end of the war they could finally morn their dead. She had his name cleared, she fought for it, and it cost her a few friends along the way. There were no tears left, she had cried them all at the mass service and the other grave sights. He wouldn't have wanted them anyway, it would have been a sign of weakness. She smiled as she traced his name on the marker. "Goodbye my soldier." She whispered before she walked away. 


End file.
